Naughty Boss And Pervert Asisten
by Fdz1492
Summary: "Bodoh! Kalau enak begini mana mungkin aku menolaknya." - Baekhyun... BaekYeol/ChanBaek slight KaiSoo. WARNING! NC !


Title : Naughty Boss And Pervert Asisten

Author : Fdz

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Humor, etc.

Rate : M

Lenght : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Ini FF murni hasil kerja saya!

Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, NC, Lemon Inisde,etc.

Summary : "_Bodoh! Kalau enak begini mana mungkin aku menolaknya."_

.

.

.

N/B : Ini ff NC pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf lahir dan batin jika tidak HOT xD juga alur ceritnya yang kecepatan (kebiasaan) wkwk

Sumpah pas buat ini FF saya bolak-balik ke kamar mandi ahahahahahaahaa "tawa nista bareng yeolyeol"

Okelah, monggo dibaca saja.. Tapi jangan salahkan saya yaaa kalo ini FF gak HOT sama sekali. Sumpah butuh perjuangan buat ff ini "Lebayyyyyy" ahahhaahahahahhahaahahah...

**.**

-Special buat seseorang yang aku panggil _"Yeollie"_ jika kau baca ff ini aku cuma mau kau tahu... Maafin aku yaaahh.. Sungguh aku gak bermaksud apapun, aku hanya tidak ingin kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu.. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu dan maaf telah membuatmu kecewa walau aku sebenarnya gak begitu paham dengan semuannya (aku memang gak peka T.T)

_Saranghaeyeo Yeollie..._" (Curcol) ㅋㅋㅋ-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUKAN BACAAN ANAK-ANAK! BOCAH YANG MAKSA BACA SEGERALAH ISTIGHFAR ! AHAHAHA THANKS xD**

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading '-')b

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang lumayan luas dengan cat dinding berwarna biru muda seorang namja mungil masih terlelap dibalik selimut tebal bermotif Doraemon kesayangannya.

Padahal jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih, dan artinya dia akan terlambat sekolah jika tidak segera bangun.

.

_Ceklek.._

.

_"Oh My God!_ Dasar pemalas jam berapa ini dia belum bangun, ckck." Gerutu seorang namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar namja mungil itu.

Dan sebuah ide jahil terlintas diotaknya.

Perlahan dia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ranjang si mungil.

Setelah tiba dipinggir ranjang segera ia buka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh namja mungil itu hingga mukanya.

Dan setelah berhasil ia membuang selimut itu ke lantai lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja mungil itu,

Dan...

.

.

.

.

"HEI PEMALAS! CEPATLAH BANGUN JAM BERAPA INI, EOH?!" Teriaknya tepat dimuka namja mungil itu.

Dan spontan si namja mungil itu terduduk dan menatap tajam kearah namja yang sudah menganggu tidurnya.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kau berkata lebih lembut? Suara bass mu itu sungguh bisa membuatku tuli, Park Chanyeol Idiot!" Ucap namja mungil itu kesal.

Sementara namja yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol hanya menampilkan senyum lebarnya, benar-benar terlihat seperti Idiot. Ckck

"Sudah sana mandi, kita cuma punya waktu 15 menit Baekhyun chagi." Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan senyum idiotnya.

Namja mungil yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun kemudian mendengus kesal. Mendengar si Chanyeol idiot itu memanggilnya Chagi, menjijikkan pikirnya.

"Ini salahmu Yeol! Kenapa kau tak datang lebih pagi." Gerutunya.

"Mian tadi aku kesiangan juga." Jawabnya dengan cengiran.

"Ah, kau memang tak bisa diandalkan Yeol! Lebih baik aku memecatmu dan mencari asisten baru." Kesal Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Ya! Kau ini tega sekali sih, jika kau memecatku kau yang akan rugi sendiri. Mana ada sih asisten yang membayar Bosnya kalau bukan aku, HAHA." Ucap Chanyeol cerah.

.

_Oh, Shit!_

.

"CHANYEOL IDIOT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SELIMUTKU?!" Pekik Baekhyun frustasi.

Saat dia berdiri dan melihat selimut doraemonnya tergeletak dengan nistanya dilantai membuatnya geram.

Itu adalah selimut kesayangannya hadiah dari Chanyeol saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-15 tahun.

"Oops!" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya seolah kaget.

Baekhyun terduduk dilantai dan memeluk selimutnya seolah selimutnya itu seseorang yang sedang sekarat.

Dan tangisnya pun pecah.

"Huweeeeee... Chanyeol Idiot! Kenapa selimutku ditelantarkan, padahal baru kemarin eomma mencucinya. Dan sekarang.. Huweee..." Heboh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

Kemudian dia melirik jam tangannya dan setelah itu dia mengangkat Baekhyun lebih tepatnya membopongnya menuju kamar mandi, tak ia pedulikan suara Baekhyun yang terus berteriak dan memukuli dadanya.

"Ya! Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan, turunkan aku ppabo!" Pekiknya.

"Jika kau terus menangisi selimut itu kapan kau mandinya? Kita bisa terlambat sayang." Jawab Chanyeol setelah menurunkan Baekhyun dibath up.

"Ini semua salahmu Yeol!" Cicit Baekhyun.

"Sudah diam, dan mandilah. Apa perlu aku mandiin, eum?" Tanyanya menggoda.

"Idiot! Bukankah itu memang tugasmu bodoh! Apa gunanya kau jadi asistenku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, aku kan hanya bercanda manis. Baiklah, dengan senang hati sayang." Jawab Chanyeol.

Kemudian dia menghidupkan kran dan mengisi air dalam bath up yang sudah terisi si mungil Baekhyun. Setelah air mulai penuh Chanyeol mematikan krannya dan duduk dipinggiran bath up.

Kemudian ia menyiramkan air keseluruh tubuh Baekhyun, tentu setelah ia melepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun telanjang lho.. Xoxo

Ia mengambil sabun dan shampoo yang tersedia diatas bath up kemudian memakaikannya ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nampak senang dan dengan tingkah kekanakan ia memainkan air yang menggenangi tubuh polosnya.

Ia mengeliat geli saat tangan Chanyeol mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Yeol, Gelihhhh..." Ucapnya seraya meringgis kegelian.

"Geli eoh? Kalau begini bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan menyeringai.

"Yeol aakhh,, j-jangan ppabohh... Nanti kita terlambatthhh..." Jawab Baekhyun menahan geli disekujur tubuhnya.

Bagaimana tidak, jika Chanyeol dengan nakalnya mengelus-elus penis Baekhyun. Dan parahnya membuat penis Baekhyun menegang.

"Yeol!" Pekik Baekhyun kemudian mendorong Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memegangi bokongnya yang dengan keras mencium lantai kamar mandi Bosnya ini.

"Appo! Baek, kau kasar sekali sih. Sakit tauk!" Chanyeol merengut sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sakit.

"Siapa suruh kau menggodaku, sudah cepat bilas badanku. Nanti kita terlambat!" Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Ah, kau ini memang bos yang kejam Baek." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata melotot.

"Bukan apa-apa, hehe." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum idiot.

"Oh, cepatlah!" Baekhyun bertingkah.

.

.

_'Jika bukan karena kalah taruhan, tak akan aku mau jadi asistennya begini. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir aku beruntung karena dengan begini aku bisa melihat tubuh indahnya. Kapan ya aku bisa mencicipinya, hihi.'_ Batin Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyum idiot terpampang diwajah tampannya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat tingkah asistennya yang terkesan aneh itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, eobseo. Kajja, pakai bajunya Bos." Jawabnya dengan senyum manis.

.

_Deg.._

.

_'Sial, dada ini kenapa selalu berdetak tidak karuan setiap si Idiot itu tersenyum manis padaku.'_ Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Setelah selesai memakai seragam, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera berlari keluar kamar.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah, kalian tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya eommanya saat melihat anaknya dan Chanyeol berlari terburu-buru.

"Kami sudah terlambat eomma.." Jawab Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"Baiklah, hari ini eomma sarapan sendiri saja." Lirih eommanya meratapi nasibnya.

Chanyeol segera melajukan mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, pasalnya mereka benar-benar sudah terlambat sekarang.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu Yeol! Kenapa kau bisa kesiangan, eoh? Kau begadang?" Rancau Baekhyun saat mereka sedang membersihkan toilet disekolah.

Karena saat mereka tiba di sekolah, guru piket memergoki mereka tengah mengendap-endap masuk ke kelas.

Dan inilah akhirnya, mereka harus rela membersihkan toilet sekolahnya yang sangat kotor.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku? Aku kesiangan karena harus mengerjakan PR mu tauk." Jawab Chanyeol kesal.

"Benarkah? Awas saja jika kau asal mengerjakannya." Ancam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Hidupnya benar-benar sulit semenjak dia menjadi asisten dari namja yang sangat cerewet dan sialnya dia sangat manis dimata Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Awal cerita bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menjadi asisten Baekhyun adalah saat itu mereka sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman.

Mereka baru pulang dari les dan memutuskan untuk bermain sebentar disana.

Dan saat itu, tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk terlihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar hebat.

Dan entah dapat ide gila darimana Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol taruhan.

"Yeol, kau lihat sepasang kekasih itu. Menurutmu, mereka akan pisah atau kembali baikkan?" Ujar Baekhyun seraya menunjuk dua orang yang masih berdebat hebat itu.

"Hmm... Molla, tapi menurutku sih. Yeoja itu akan memutuskan namja itu, dilihat dari cara dia berbicara dia seperti sakit hati pada namja itu." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Tentu saja, dari drama yang pernah kulihat sih memang begitu."

"Kalau menurutku sih mereka akan segera baikkan." Ucap Baekhyun yakin.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Jelas-jelas mereka bertengkar hebat begitu." Protes Chanyeol.

"Mau taruhan?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Apa taruhannya?" Tanya Chanyeol mulai tertarik.

"Jika kau benar dan mereka putus setelah ini, aku kan menuruti semua keinginanmu selama sebulan. Tapi, jika kau salah dan mereka baikkan kau harus mau jadi asistenku selama sebulan. Bagaimana?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Setuju." Chanyeol sumringah.

Kemudian mereka berjabat tangan sebagai tanda setuju.

Dan kini mereka tengah memperhatikan semua tindak tanduk pasangan itu.

Chanyeol kemudian membayangkan saat Baekhyun akan memenuhi semua permintaannya.

Ah! Sungguh dia sudah merancang semuanya.

Namun, setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya pasangan itu malah berpelukan dan si namja mencium kening si yeoja kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan taman.

Dan betapa shocknya Chanyeol melihat itu, semua yang sudah dipikirkannya tadi tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja.

"Yey! Aku menang! Chanyeol, bersiap-siaplah menjadi asistenku mulai besok. Hahaha." Seru Baekhyun senang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa memasang wajah lesunya.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya pasrah.

.

Setelah itu mereka beranjak pergi dari taman itu karena hari sudah senja.

Ditengah perjalanan, Chanyeol menanyakan kepada Baekhyun perihal taruhannya tadi.

"Baek, bagaimana kau yakin kalau mereka tidak akan putus dan malah baikkan padahal kan mereka bertengkar begitu hebatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum yang menurut Chanyeol aneh.

"Benar mau tahu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi janji kau tidak akan marah atau melakukan kekerasan padaku jika aku mengatakan padamu kan?" Baekhyun meminta kepastian.

"Iya, tidak akan! Kapan sih aku pernah marah padamu sayang." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya yeoja yang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya itu adalah kakak sepupuku. Dan mereka tadi hanya belajar akting saja, soalnya sepupuku akan mengikuti casting drama besok." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa dosa dan jangan lupakan cengiran imutnya yang memperlihatkan eye smilenya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu sweatdrop seketika. Pantas saja Baekhyun yakin sekali, ternyata itu alasannya. Ini sebuah pembodohan pikirnya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Beraninya kau mengerjaiku..." Seru Chanyeol tak terima.

"Tadi kau bilang tak akan marah padaku, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun memasang wajah sedih.

_'Ah... Aku mana bisa marah jika kau memasang wajah seimut itu Baek.' _Gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun segera melarikan diri dengan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Setelah jaraknya lumayan jauh dia berbalik badan berteriak kearah Chanyeol yang masih mematung ditempat semula.

"Hei Asisten baruku, jangan lupa besok bangunkan aku ya! Mulai besok kau bawa mobil mewahmu itu untuk menjemputku, Ok? Bye Asistenku." Teriaknya seraya melambaikan tangan ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu menyebalkan hari ini.

"Awas kau Byun Baekhyun." Dengusnya.

.

.

Jadi begitulah awal mula ceritanya bagaimana Park Chanyeol yang tampan dan populer dikalangan namja maupun yeoja itu menjadi asisten seorang Byun Baekhyun, si namja mungil dengan wajah manis dan cantik yang terkenal dengan suara indahnya itu.

.

Selesai membersihkan toilet Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menuju kantin, pasalnya sekarang sudah waktu istirahat dan mereka menghabiskan 4 jam pelajaran untuk membersihkan toilet.

Sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol saja yang membersihkannya, soalnya si Bos Baekhyun justru asyik bermain game di psp yang baru dibelikan Chanyeol untuknya seminggu yang lalu.

Sungguh Chanyeol adalah asisten terkaya yang pernah ada.

.

"Hai, kalian berdua darimana saja kenapa baru menampakan diri sekarang? Dan kau, kenapa kau terlihat seperti kakek-kakek yang encok, Yeol?" Tanya Jongin teman sekelas mereka dengan seringainya.

"Tadi kami berdua dihukum karena terlambat dan ketahuan mengendap-endap masuk ke kelas oleh guru piket. Jadilah kami harus membersihkan toilet." Jawab Chanyeol seraya memijat-mijat pinggangnya yang serasa akan copot.

"Oh pantas saja, ku kira kalian bolos." Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Ini semua salahmu Baek, jika kau tak terlambat bangun aku tak akan membersihkan toilet dan berakhir dengan pinggangku yang serasa akan copot begini." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Jelas-jelas itu salahmu sendiri, siapa suruh kau kesiangan." Balas Baekhyun tak terima.

"Salahmu! Ini salahmu Baek! Kau selalu menyiksaku tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun." Kesal Chanyeol dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Mwo? Kapan aku menyiksamu, eoh? Bukankah itu memang sudah tugasmu sebagai asistenku untuk selalu mengikuti semua kemauanku." Jawab Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau selalu seenaknya padaku. Jika tahu begini aku tak mau taruhan denganmu waktu itu."

"Oh, jadi kau menyesal begitu? Benar begitu, Yeol? Baiklah,, mulai sekarang kau bukan asistenku lagi. Puas?!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

Kemudian dia berlari dari kantin. Chanyeol yang tak menyangka Baekhyun akan semarah itu kemudian mengejar Baekhyun, tak dihiraukannya pinggangnya yang masih sakit.

Dia tak mau Baekhyun-nya semakin marah padanya, membayangkan dia tak mau berbicara dengannya saja sudah membuatnya frustasi.

.

Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi didepan matanya.

"Dasar kekanakan." Gumamnya.

"Siap yang kekanakan?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

Jongin terkesiap.

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku saja Kyung." Ucap Jongin seraya mengelus dadanya.

"Hehe, mianhae. Siapa yang kau bilang kekanakan tadi Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat yang juga teman sekelasnya dan BaekYeol.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan couple rusuh, BaekYeol." Jawab Jongin setelah meyeruput Jus jeruknya.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Sudah biasa kalau itu, mereka kan memang kekanakan." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Kalau aku bagaimana Kyung?" Tanya Jongin dengan menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah O_O

"Kau? Kau sangat mesum Jongin." Jawabnya tanpa dosa.

Jongin sweetdrop seketika.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah hampir mati kelelahan mengejar Baekhyun yang larinya telalu cepat hari ini.

Dan saat dia hampir putus asa karena tak juga menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman yang ada dibelakang sekolahnya.

Setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama, tenyata namja itu adalah Baekhyun.

Dengan semangat Chanyeol segera berlari kearah Baekhyun.

Namun saat dia bermaksud ingin mengageti Baekhyun, dia mendengar suara isakan dari bibir manis Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Chanyeol ppabo! Dasar idiot, kenapa dia membentakku tadi. Dasar menyebalkan." Gumamnya dalam isakan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu merasa sedih juga ada rasa ingin ketawa.

Sedih karena sudah membuat namja manis itu menangis dan ingin ketawa karena si manja ini ternyata sangat sensitif.

"Ehm.. Ehm.. Aku seperti mendengar ada orang menangis. Dimana ya?" Ucap Chanyeol seperti orang yang sedang mencar-cari sesuatu.

Sontak Baekhyun yang mendengar itu kemudian mendongak dan melihat kebelakang.

Matanya membelalak saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus kemudian membalikkan badannya lagi, membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Dia menaruh kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun dan menghapus airmata yang masih tercetak dipipi mulus itu.

Kemudian dia memeluk dada Baekhyun.

"Kau marah? Maafkan aku, tadi aku hanya kelelahan karena harus membersihkan toilet seluas itu, dan kau malah asyik bermain game." Ujarnya tulus.

"Tapi kau kan tak harus membentakku Yeol! Kau itu asistenku, harusnya kau tak boleh protes." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, lucu.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi aku masih asistenmu? Tadi kau bilang aku bukan asistenmu lagi." Goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan tangan Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan diikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol.

"Siapa bilang? Tadi aku hanya emosi saja. Kau tetap asistenku, taruhan kita kan baru berjalan 2 minggu." Kata Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis kemudian melangkah lebih dekat kearah Baekhyun.

Dan lagi-lagi karena senyuman itu Baekhyun harus memaki jantungnya yang berdetak tidak semestinya.

"Kau mau a-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tergagap saat wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan wajahnya bahkan hidung mereka pun sudah bersentuhan.

"Menciummu." Jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"MWO?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung saja menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalalakkan matanya, dia tak percaya ciuman pertamanya akan dicuri oleh Chanyeol, asistennya.

Lama bibir itu menempel dan tak ada dari keduanya yang bermaksud melepas tautan itu.

Hingga Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, dan itu membuat dada Baekhyun berdegup sangat kencang.

Chanyeol mengulum bibir Baekhyun, menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya. Awalnya sangat lembut namun lama kelamaannya dia seolah terhipnotis oleh kelembutan dan rasa manis dari bibir Baekhyun hingga kini mereka berciuman sangat panas.

Baekhyun dengan refleks mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar merapat padanya.

"Eungh.." Baekhyun melenguh dalam ciuman panas itu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu justru semakin mencium rakus bibir Baekhyun, lidahnya kini sudah berada dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Menjilat dan menggelitiki langit-langit mulut Baekhyun, mengabsen seluruh gigi Baekhyun dan terakhir dia memainkan lidah Baekhyun, menarik ulurnya seolah ingin mengajaknya bergulat. Dia melilit lidah Baekhyun dengan lidahnya yang lihai.

Dia menyeringai dalam ciuman panas itu.

_'Dalam hal ini akulah Bosnya Baekhyun.' _Batinnya.

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung sangat lama hingga Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada bidang Chanyeol.

Dia benar-benar butuh oksigen sekarang.

"Yeolhh.. A-aku.. Sesakhhh." Ucapnya disela-sela ciumananya.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Chanyeol melepas ciumannya.

Dia menghapus sisa saliva yang menempel disudut bibir Baekhyun.

Setelah itu Baekhyun meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol adalah maniak, sial.

"Kau menyukainya Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Kau tak lihat bibirku jadi bengkak begini, sialan kau Park Chanyeol." Jawabnya seraya menunjukkan bibirnya yang seperti digantungin batu sekilo.

"Haha, itu belum seberapa chagi. Kalau kau mau aku bisa membuatmu melayang ke langit dengan sentuhanku." Ucapnya seduktif tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

.

_Blush..._

.

Pipi Baekhyun merona mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang terkesan blak-blakan itu.

Baekhyun kegelian saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menghembuskan napasnya kelehernya, tempat tersenstitifnya.

"Yeolhh.. Akhh.. Apa yang kau lakukan ppabo." Seru Baekhyun saat dia merasa ada yang basah dilehernya.

Ternyata Chanyeol mejilat-jilat lehernya dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun lemas.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan memasukan tangannya kedalam seragam Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Yaa! Kalau mau bercinta jangan disini sialan! Kau membuat juniorku berdiri, Brengsek!" Kesal orang itu yang tak lain adalah Jongin.

.

Ternyata sedari tadi dia bersembunyi dibalik semak yang ada didekat bangku taman itu.

Awalnya dia hanya iseng ingin bersantai ditaman setelah kenyang. Namun saat dia sampai ditaman, dia melihat sepasang namja sedang berciuman sangat panas.

Karena sangat penasaran, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengintip.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat tahu siapa orang yang sedang berciuman itu.

Dan akhirnya dia keluar dari persembunyiannya saat melihat Chanyeol akan memasukkan tangannya kedalam seragam Baekhyun.

Siapa yang tidak terangsang melihat adegan Hot secara live begini.

Benar katamu Do Kyungsoo, Jongin memang sangat mesum. Ckck.

.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, sementara Baekhyun dia menunduk karena malu dipergoki oleh teman sekelasnya sedang bermesraan bersama Chanyeol.

"Suruh siapa kau mengintip, eoh?" Ketus Chanyeol.

"Ah! Sudahlah, sepertinya aku tak akan masuk pelajaran setelah ini. Sialan kalian!" Ucap Jongin kesal kemudian berlari ke toilet dengan memegangi sesuatu yang ada dibalik celananya.

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Jongin, teman sekelasnya yang sialnya adalah sepupunya sendiri.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol agar ia segera berhenti tertawa.

"Ini salahmu Yeol! Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku, eoh? Dan sialnya Jongin memergoki kita. Bagaimana kalau dia menceritakannya pada yang lain. Itu memalukan Yeol, Ah jinjja." Panik Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja sayang, Jongin itu tidak ember... Ya walaupun dia menyebalkan. Dan soal tadi, bukankah kau menyukainya, eum?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum jahilnya.

Baekhyun yang sudah sangat malu dengan semua yang terjadi kemudian menendang betis Chanyeol agar tak ketahuan oleh asistennya yang tampan itu dan meninggalkan pergi.

"Auuuw..."

Chanyeol meringis, mengelus betisnya yang terkena tendangan dari Baekhyun yang sialnya sangat sakit itu.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti." Serunya namun tak diindahkan oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jongin yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet.

Dia membuka celana sekolah beserta celana dalamnya kemudian ia mengocok penisnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Aahhhhh... Sialan gara-gara mereka aku harus bermain solo." Gerutu Jongin disela-sela kocokannya.

Kyungsoo yang baru masuk kedalam toilet tiba-tiba mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam bilik toilet.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang dia punya, dia memberanikan diri untuk menguping dipintu bilik itu.

"Aaaahhhhh... Ahhhhh... Shit! Ternyata bermain solo sangat tidak enak... Ahhhhh..."

Kyungsoo merinding mendengarnya, dia tidak menyangka ada orang yang melakukan masturbasi di toilet sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo bukanlah namja polos seperti wajahnya yang sangat kekanakan.

Bahkan dia pernah melakukan sex saat kelas 2 Junior High School.

Karena penasaran dengan orang yang mendesah itu, Kyungsoo membuka pintu bilik itu dan...

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriaknya histeris saat melihat Jongin tengah mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"Aaaahhhhh... Kyungsoo.. Kebetulan sekali, bantulah akuuuu... Sungguh ini tidak enak... Aaahhh.." Jawab Jongin dengan wajah memelas.

Kyungsoo masih diam dengan wajah O_O pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

Jongin yang kesal karena diacuhkan, akhirnya menarik lengan Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya berjongkok tepat dihadapan penisnya yang sudah sangat hard.

"Kuluuumm diaaaa sayaaaanggg... Ahhhhh.." Perintah Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang merasa terangsang dengan pemandangan didepannya, kemudian mengangguk lalu memasukkan penis Jongin kedalam mulutnya.

"Ahhhhhhhhh... Terusssshhh aahhhh..." Jongin mendesah saat Kyungsoo mengulum penisnya lembut.

"Eeemmmhhhh... Emhhhh..." Desahan Kyungsoo terendam penis Jongin.

Jongin yang sudah tidak tahan kemudian menarik kasar penisnya dari mulut Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia menarik Kyungsoo hingga berdiri.

Dia mencium bibir kissable namja bermata bulat itu dengan rakus.

Dan dengan ganasnya dia melepas paksa celana Kyungsoo hingga kini dia hanya menggenakan baju seragamnya.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Kyungsoo.

Namun jongin yang sudah dipenuhi napsu tak menghiraukannya.

Dia membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menungging.

Dan dengan segera dia melesakkan penis panjangnya kedalam hole Kyungsoo yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Aaaaaaahhhh.. Appo!" Pekik Kyungsoo.

Jongin benar-benar dibawah napsu pasalnya dia memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali hentak.

Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kesakitan.

Tapi tak lama setelah itu pinggul Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah.

"Jongin... Move.. Pleasehhhhhh..." Ucapnya.

Dengan senang hati Jongin memainkan penisnya dihole sempit Kyungsoo.

"Aaahhhhhh... Ahhh... Aaahhhhh... Jonginhhh aaahhh fasterrr... Ahhhh.." Rancau Kyungsoo.

Jongin semakin bersemangat menyodok hole Kyungsoo.

Dan saat dia menyentuh sweet spotnya, Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh... Disituhhh.. Iyaa disituhhh jongin aaahhhh... Terussshhh, enaaaakkkhhhh." Desah Kyungsoo.

Jongin semakin gencar menembakkan penisnya ke hole Kyungsoo.

"Aaahhh... _You're so tight baby_.."

"Aaahhh... Aaahhh... Aaahhh.. Jongin.. _I wanna cum_.. Fasteerrhhh aahhh..."

"Together babyhhhhhh..."

Dan setelah itu suara erangan dari keduanya memenuhi bilik toilet itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Jonginhhh/babyhhhhhhh..."

.

"Thanks Kyung, kau sudah membantuku menyelesaikan urusanku." Ucap Jongin setelah mereka selesai dengan kegiatan panas tadi.

"_You're welcome_. Tapi apa yang membuatmu bisa hard begitu Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengancingi seragamnya.

"Ini gara-gara Chanyeol yang dengan buasnya mencium dan mencumbui Baekhyun ditaman belakang. Sungguh aku tak menyangka jika pasangan rusuh itu bisa berbuat begitu." Jawab Jongin kesal saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne... Ah Kyung, malam ini kau sibuk?" Tanya Kai dengan seringainya.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya tidak. Waeyo?"

"Malam ini kita lanjutkan diapartementku, bagaimana?" Ucap Kai dengan seduktif.

"MWO? Ya! Andwae!" Pekik Kyungsoo frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun resah, dia tak bisa tidur padahal dia sudah memejamkan matanya berkali-kali tapi tetap tak bisa membuatnya segera tidur.

Bayangan tentang kejadian tadi siang disekolahnya membuatnya merinding.

Jujur saja Baekhyun menikmati semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya.

Apalagi selama menjadi asistennya, Chanyeol selalu memandikannya.

Dan tak jarang Chanyeol akan menggodanya dengan menyiumi tenguknya atau jika dia memang sedang rajin dia akan mengocok juniornya.

Pernah dulu sekali saat hari minggu dan dirumah sedang tak ada orang.

Chanyeol membuatnya melayang kelangit ketujuh.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat celananya menyempit.

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya.

.

.

**#FlashBack**

.

"Baek, kemana eommamu?" Tanya Chanyeol saat dia sudah berada dikamar Baekhyun.

Tadi saat masuk rumah ia tak mendapati eomma Baekhyun yang biasakan akan heboh saat dia datang.

"Eoh, eomma sedang pergi katanya sih arisan. Biasalah ibu-ibu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan eommaku?" Selidik Baekhyun.

"Ya! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, aku hanya bertanya. Tidak boleh?" Jawab Chanyeol saat melihat tatapan mengerikan dari Baekhyun.

"Hari ini apa kegiatan kita Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya membuka kaosnya.

Dan Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah melihat Baekhyun yang kini toples.

Baekhyun yang akan melepas celana boxernya menoleh karena Chanyeol tak juga membalas pertanyaannya.

Dia hanya bisa memnutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah bodoh Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan mata membulat dan bibir mengangga.

"Yeol! Apa yang kau lihat? Kenapa melamun? Kau belum mejawab pertanyaanku." Teriak Baekhyun.

Dan sukses menyadarkan Chanyeol dari fantasi anehnya.

"Eh, hari ini kan kau minta dibelikan psp baru Baek. Apa kau lupa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Jawab Baekhyun menampilkan eye smilenya.

.

_Deg.._

.

"Ya sudah sana kau mandilah."

"Kau lupa tugasmu sebagai asisten Yeol?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Memangnya apa tugasku Baek?" Tanyanya santai sangat santai malahan karena kini dia tengah baringan dikasur empuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak kemudian melepar kaos beserta boxernya ke muka Chanyeol.

"MANDIKAN AKU BODOH!" Pekiknya mendarah daging.

Dan segera setelah itu Chanyeol melempar kaos dan boxer milik Baekhyun keranjangnya.

Setelahnya dia mengendong Baekhyun ala Brydal style menuju kamar mandi.

Sungguh asisten yang sangat penurut atau idiot? Haha _mollayo..._

Setelah sampai dikamar mandi, Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun didalam bath up.

Dan menghidupkan kran.

Chanyeol menyirami tubuh Baekhyun seperti sedang memandikan bayi.

Karena Baekhyun tak bisa diam, dia seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimandikan eommanya.

"Yeol, kenapa kau hanya menggosok punggungku terus sih. Lihat nih dadaku, tanganku dan pahaku juga kaki belum." Gerutu Baekhyun seraya bermain air.

"Baiklah." Jawab Chanyeol malas.

Setelah itu dia menyabuni tangan, dada dan paha berserta kaki Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai tercetak dibibir kissablenya.

"Baek, yang itu disabunin tidak?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Yang mana Yeol? Tanya Baekhyun polos, masih bermain dengan air.

"Itu, yang dibawah pusarmu.." Chanyeol mulai menampakan hawa-hawa berbahaya.

Sontak Baekhyun menutup penisnya.

"Ya! Kau ini mesum sekali sih. Shireo!" Tolak Baekhyun.

Padahal pipinya kini sangat merona karena malu.

"Waeyo? Kalo tidak disabuni nanti bau lho.. Lagipula kan aku sudah sering melihatnya, masa kau malu sih Baek." Rayu Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan macam-macam ne." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Siap Komandan." Jawab Chanyeol sumringah.

Dan setelah itu ia menuangkan sabun cair ketangannya dan mengoleskannya dipenis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang, kenapa rasanya aneh saat penisnya disentuh Chanyeol pikirnya.

"Yeol, kenapa rasanya aneh?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tentu saja, tapi enak kan? Mau ku kocok, nanti rasanya akan lebih enak lagi lho." Jawab Chanyeol dengan seringainya.

Baekhyun yang sudah memerah karena malu dan terangsang akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Lagipula Baekhyun memang bisa dibilang polos. Karena diusianya yang menginjak 17 tahun dia sama sekali belum pernah melakukan masturbasi seperti teman-teman seumurannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan setelah itu dia mengocok junior Baekhyun yang mulai menengang.

Lama kelamaan kocokannya semakin cepat dan itu membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mengeluarkan suara desahan yang seksi ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Aahhh.. Ahhh.. Ahhh... Yeoolhh.. Aahh enaakkk." Rancau Baekhyun merem melek menikmati kocokan Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. Benarkan enak.. Mau aku keluarkan sayang?" Goda Chanyeol dan dengan nakalnya ia menjilati leher Baekhyun.

"Ahhh.. Yeoolhh.. Ceepaattthh.. Aku tak tahannhh..."

Chanyeol kemudian menambah kecepatan kocokannya. Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung begerak tak nyaman sesuatu dalam tubuhnya memaksa ingin segera dikeluarkan.

Baekhyun mengerang keras saat juniornya bekedut-kedut hebat.

Dan tak lama menyemburlah sperma Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya, sperma itu menyemprot tinggi mengotori pahanya juga tangan Chanyeol.

Dan juga baju chanyeol.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... Ahhh.. Aaahhhh..." Lenguh Baekhyun setelah mencapai klimaksnya.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya. Sementara itu Baekhyun mati-matian mengatur napasnya yang tersengal akibat perbuatan Chanyeol tadi.

Dadanya naik turun, sungguh dia tak pernah membayangkan akan merasakan hal semacam ini.

Dan parahnya ia melakukannya dibantu oleh Chanyeol, sahabatnya dari kecil juga asisten barunya.

Sungguh dia malu sekali saat tahu betapa merahnya wajahnya saat itu.

.

**#Flashback Off**

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya tentang kejadian seminggu lalu, kemudian memukul kepalanya. Dia beranjak dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi kemudian memandang penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Sialan! Ini semua gara-gara si Chanyeol idiot itu. Aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa rasanya sakit begini.. Aarrrgghhhh." Baekhyun frustasi.

Pasalnya dia sangat jijik jika harus melakukan masturbasi. Karena dulu pernah sekali dia mencoba dan berakhir dengan menjambaki rambut Chanyeol karena dia telalu geli dan jijik.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang ada di nakas kemudian memencat tombol angka 1, speed dial untuk Chanyeol.

Dia tak harus menunggu lama karena orang itu segera menangkat telponnya.

"Yeoboseyo." Jawabnya.

"Ya! Sialan! Cepat kerumahku!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya.

Dan setelah itu ia memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Chanyeol memandang ponselnya datar. Namun setelah itu ia bergegas keluar kamar dan menuju rumah Baekhyun yang berada 2 blok dari rumahnya.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera membuka pintu rumah itu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Ck, ceroboh sekali sih dia. Sudah malam pintu tak dikunci kalau ada maling atau perampok bagaimana." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Kemudian dia menutup pintu rumah itu dan menguncinya, setelahnya dia naik keatas dimana kamar Baekhyun berada.

Chanyeol langsung saja membuka pintu kamar itu, Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol datang langsung berhambur memeluknya.

Chanyeol yang kaget hanya mengeryitkan dahinya. Kemudian melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa, eoh? Kenapa menyuruhku datang kemari malam-malam begini dan lagi kenapa pintu depan tak kau kunci? Dasar ceroboh." Tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

Baekhyun yang kesal akan kecerewetan asistennya itu kemudian menginjak kaki Chanyeol.

"Auuuuw.. Ya! Appo! Kenapa kau selalu melakukan kekerasan padaku, eoh?" Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi lebih bawel dari eommaku, ha?" Ketus Baekhyun.

"Dan lagi hak ku dong, mau menyuruhmu datang kemari kapan saja. Ingat aku ini Bos dan kau hanya Asisten, Arra!" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Neee, mian.. Lalu kenapa aku disuruh kemari? Aku harus melakukan apa BOS?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan menekankan kata BOS.

Baekhyun menunduk dan menunjuk-nujuk celananya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan telunjuk Baekhyun dan dia melototkan mata bulatnya.

"Baek, apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa itumu jadi tegang begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ini semua salahmu Yeol! Gara-gara kau menciumku tadi siang aku jadi tidak bisa tidur malah aku teringat kejadian seminggu lalu, hingga akhirnya penisku menengang begini, saat aku sentuh kenapa rasanya sakit. Aku harus bagaimana? Lakukan sesuatu." Terang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak menyangka jika Baekhyun yang polos bisa membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Ini memang salahnya sih yang sudah mengajarkan Baekhyun dengan hal aneh-aneh.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka semua pakaianmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ha? Haruskah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau mau tidak? Jika tidak aku pulang saja."

"Ya! Berani kau pulang, ku patahkan kedua kakimu Yeol." Ancam Baekhyun.

"Makanya cepat buka pakaianmu." Tegas Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku malu Yeol." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah merona.

Kalau saja Chanyeol tak bisa mengontrol napsunya mungkin dia sudah menerjang tubuh itu sedari tadi.

Lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya dia dengan wajah memerah juga penis yang sudah menegang.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat penisnya ikut menegang.

"Ck, bukankah setiap hari aku sering melihatnya kenapa kau harus malu." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian dia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

"T-tapikan.."

"Apa mau ku bukakan sayang?" Tanyanya seduktif tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Ah! Aku buka sendiri saja." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Setelah itu Baekhyun melepas semua pakaiannya dan kini dia sudah telanjang bulat.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa menahan napsunya lagi. Segera dia menerjang tubuh Bakehyun dan membantingnya ke kasur.

Chanyeol menindih tubuh polos Baekhyun, kemudian menciumi seluruh wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang memang sudah merasa hawa panas disekitar tubuhnya terlebih penisnya yang sudah menegang membuatnya lebih sensitif jadi dia pasrah saja dengan semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium kening, kedua mata, hidung, pipi dan kemudian bibir plum Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melenguh dalam ciumannya, Chanyeol menciumnya sangat ganas benar-benar membuat Baekhyun dimabuk kepayang.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol, kadang dia menjambak rambut hitamnya karena tak tahan dengan sensasi yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya karena dia tahu Baekhyun membutuhkan oksigen sekarang. Tapi ia tak berhenti begitu saja.

Dia melanjutkan mencumbui sahabatnya itu, sekarang lidahnya dengan lihai bermain-main dileher jenjang Baekhyun.

Menciumnya, menjilat, dan menghisap-hisap juga mengigit leher putih itu hingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan.

"Aaaahhh..." Baekhyun mendesah keenakan.

Tangannya tak dibiarkan menganggur, ia mainnkan puting Baekhyun yang sudah menegang itu. Dipelintirnya, hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun melengkung.

"Aahhhh... Aahhh... Geliiihhh Yeol." Rancau Baekhyun dalam desahannya.

Sungguh Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka jika akan seenak ini.

Chanyeol kemudian menurunkan ciumannya kedada Baekhyun. Menjilati putingnya sebelah kiri dan tangannya memutar-mutar puting sebelah kanan dan kadang meremasnya.

Baekhyun tak tahan ini terlalu geli juga nikmat.

"Aaahh... Yeol! Aku tak tahanhhh..."

Chanyeol kemudian menciumi perut rata Baekhyun, bermain-main dipusarnya. Dan menjilatinya.

Setelah itu ia melebarkan paha Baekhyun, dan melihat penis Baekhyun yang sudah menegang dengan percum yang keluar dari lubangnya.

Kemudian dia menunduk dan menjilati percum itu.

Baekhyun melenguh. "Aaaahhhh... Aahhh... Yeoollh.."

Chanyeol kemudian mengulum penis yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu.

Ia memainkan lidahnya memberikan rasa geli dan nikmat sekaligus bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun serasa melayang ke udara, sungguh ini berkali-kali lipat lebih nikmat dari kocokan tangan Chanyeol waktu itu.

"Euunggghh... Aahhh.. Yeolhhh.. A-aku mau keluar." Baekhyun meremas kuat sprei yang ada disampingnya saat dirasanya akan segera klimaks.

Dan bener saja sedotan kuat dari mulut Chanyeol membuat sperma Baekhyun meledak sempurna didalam mulut Chanyeol.

Tanpa ragu Chanyeol menelan sperma itu dan menyisakannya untuk pelumas pikirnya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol naik dan mencium Baekhyun dan memberinya sisa cairannya sendiri.

"Gimana rasanya sayang?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan napsu.

"Emmm... Enak Yeol, bahkan ini lebih nikmat dari kocokan tanganmu." Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Benarkah? Kau ingin yang lebih nikmat lagi sayang?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Eumm.. Yang seperti apa itu Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Bukalah pahamu lebar-lebar dan akan kumasukkan penis besarku didalam holemu yang sempit itu, dan kau akan berteriak mendesahkan namaku.. Itu sungguh nikmat sayang, kau mau mencobanya?" Terang Chanyeol dengan seduktif seraya memainkan penis Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tegang kembali.

"Tapi kata Kyungsoo itu sangat sakit Yeol, aku takut."

"Aku akan bermain lembut sayang. Mau yah,, lihatlah penisku sudah hard apa kau tega." Rayu Chanyeol.

"Hhmmm... Baiklah, tapi kau harus bermain lembut ya." Tawar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu Chanyeol melucuti pakaiannya dengan cepat. Dia kembali menciumi Baekhyun napsu.

"Sayang, sekarang giliranmu. Lihat adikku ingin dimanjakan olehmu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan seringainya.

Baekhyun menangguk imut kemudian Chanyeol membalik posisinya menjadi Baekhyun yang diatas.

Baekhyun kemudian menciumi dada Chanyeol, menggelitiknya dengan jilatan lidahnya.

Ciumannnya semakin turun hingga sekarang wajahnya sudah berada didepan penis Chanyeol yang_-Damn So Big-_pikir Baekhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun lalu memasukkan penis super besar itu kedalam mulut hangatnya.

"Ahhhh..." Chanyeol melenguh merasakan penisnya diemut oleh bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengulum penis itu, dan menjilatinya tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengurut junior Chanyeol yang tak masuk kedalam mulutnya.

_Hell_, ukuran penis Chanyeol memang terlalu besar untuk bibir Baekhyun yang sangat mungil.

"Aaahhh... Baekhyunnie... Terussss ahhhh... Bibirmu mengemut penisku... Aahh aku tak tahan.. " Rancau Chanyeol.

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol menarik penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa padahal dia sedang asyik mengemut penis yang ia bayangkan sebagai lolipop strawberry kesukaannya.

Dan Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke kasur.

"Baek, langsung ke inti ya sayang.. Sungguh aku sudah tak tahan..." Pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah sangat bernapsu.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi, pelan-pelan yah." Ujarnya seraya memejamakan matanya.

Chanyeol kemudian mengocok sebentar penisnyanya dan selanjutnya dia menggesek-gesekkan juniornya diliang hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah rasanya sungguh enak, pikirnya.

"Yeol.. Cepatthhh masukan.. Jangan meyiksakuuhhh.. Ahhh.."

Dan setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera melesakkan penis besarnya kedalam hole Baekhyun.

"Aaaaahhhh... Appo! Yeollieehhh Appo.. Hiks." Teriak Baekhyun saat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat besar memasuki holenya yang sempit.

Chanyeol tak tega melihat orang yang disayanginya menangis.

"Baek, gwaenchana? Mianhae.. Kalau aku memasukkannya pelan-pelan aku yakin kau akan semakin tersiksa makanya aku langsung memasukkannya saja." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menciumi kedua mata Baekhyun yang penuh airmata.

"Hiks.. Gweanchana,,, bergeraklah Yeollie..." Jawab Baekhyun.

Setelah itu dengan perlahan Chanyeol menggerakkan penisnya. Memaju mundurkan penisnya membuat Baekhyun harus mendesah nikmat..

"Aaahhhhh... Aahhhh... Aahhh.. Chanyeollie.. Disanaa aahhhh.. Enakkk..." Desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol berhasil menemukan sweet spotnya.

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol kembali memaju mundurkan penisnya, kali dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun melayang.

Diangkatnya tubuhnya saat Chanyeol kembali menyodok sweet spotnya.

"Aaaahhhh... Ahhhh... Aahhh... Fasteeerrhh.. Yeollie,, ahhh _you're so damn big_...aaahhh..." Rancau Baekhyun.

Sungguh desahan Baekhyun adalah suara terindah yang pernah didengar oleh Chanyeol. Dan karena desahannya itu membuat Chanyeol semakin bernapsu.

"Aaahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Baekkie kau sangat sempitthhh..."

Baekhyun mengecengkram erat punggung Chanyeol saat dia merasa ribuan kupu-kupu mengelitik perutnya.

"Aaahhh Yeollie.. Aku tak tahaaannhhhh... Fasteeerrrhhhh aahhhh... _I wanna cum_.. Aahhh..."

"Bersama-sama sayanghhhh... Aahhhh...aaahhhh..."

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh... Chanyeollieeeee/Baekkieeeeeeeeee... Aahhhhhhhhhhh..."

.

.

Dan setelah itu keduanya klimaks dengan Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan spermanya kedalam hole Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun, spermanya menyembur membasahi paha dan perutnya juga perut Chanyeol.

Setelah itu Chanyeol melepas penisnya dari hole Baekhyun dan berbaring disampingnya.

Dia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tengah mengatur napasnya. Dadanya naik turun dengan peluh disekujur tubuhnya.

Chanyeol membelai pipi mulus itu dan mengelap keringat dipelipis Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum manis.

Wajah Baekhyun yang memang sudah merah kini lebih memerah lagi karena perlakuan Chanyeol barusan.

"Kenapa tidak daridulu kau melakukannya Yeol, ini sungguh luar biasa. Aku ingin lagi." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian menunduk karena malu dengan apa yang diucapkanya barusan.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Jinjjayo? Bukannya aku tak mau tapi aku takut kau marah.." Jawab Chanyeol seraya menyibak poni Baekhyun yang menutupi dahinya.

"Bodoh! Kalau enak begini mana mungkin aku menolaknya." Ucap Baekhyun seraya meninju dada Chanyeol.

"Hehe, mianhae.. Aku hanya tak ingin menyakiti orang yang ku cintai makanya aku tak berani melakukannya. Tapi karena kau suka aku janji akan lebih sering melakukannya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Orang yang kau cintai?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ne, kau saja yang tidak peka Baekkie.. Bahkan Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kita masih kecil." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Dasar bodoh, kau benar-benar idiot Chanyeol! Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang!" Kesal Baekhyun kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Maksudmu apa Baekie?"

"IQ mu berapa sih? Masa begitu saja kau tak paham." Dengus Baekhyun.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU BODOH!" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan berteriak.

Dan itu membuat Chanyeol harus mengelus-elus telinganya yang sudah ternodai oleh suara lengkingan Baekhyun yang super dahsyat.

"Jinjjayo?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk imut kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, pasalnya cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Apa buktinya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendonggakkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa maksdumu?"

"Apa buktinya kalau kau mencintaiku?"

"Kan tadi sudah."

"Tapi itukan sebelum kita mengakui perasaan masing-masing."

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Tanya Baekhyun imut.

"Ayo kita lanjutankan ronde yang kedua sayang, lihat penisku sudah menegang lagi karena tanganmu mengelusnya dari tadi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan seringainya.

Baekhyun kemudian menengok kebawah dan benar saja, tangannya sedari tadi memainkan penis Chanyeol hingga membuatnya menegang lagi.

_'Tapi sejak kapan yaa? Kok aku tak ingat.'_ Pikir Baekhyun polos.

"Eunghh... Yeollie... " Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol kembali mencumbuinya.

Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun, kali ini ia mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun melayang.

"Aahhhh... Yeollieeehhh... Gelihhh..." Desah Baekhyun saat tangan nakal Chanyeol memelintir putingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN! CHANYEOL! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Pekik eomma Baekhyun saat melihat anaknya sedang ditindih oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah itu eomma Baekhyun luruh kelantai, dia pingsan karena tak sanggup melihat adegan ranjang anaknya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras barusan.

Dan mereka melihat eomma Baekhyun telah tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya didepan pintu kamarnya.

"EOMMA!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Harusnya tadi aku mengunci pintunya." Gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Hai maaf kalo NC-nya tidak memuaskan xD sumpah gue merinding disco pas ngetiknya HAHAHA...

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa :3 baik buruknya saya terima dengan senang hati asal jangan dibash xD Thankseu...


End file.
